Une pluie d'étoiles filantes
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: DBSK - perspective du monde et des dieux de l'est vu de l'intérieur, à travers le regard désabusé d'un jeune homme particulier... Junsu vit tous les jours avec les sentiments des autres. Et si le salut était cachés dans les siens ? Un bon changement dans les personnalités habituellement donnés et un pairing atypique HoSu .
1. Chapter 1

J'en avais parlé avec heughae et finalement l'inspiration suscité par une fan du petit couple est venue pour boucler ces 6 pages, ce qui devait etre une one shot se retrouve en deux.

je comptais finir le tout avant de poster, mais le regain d'anxiété que j'ai eu à cause de cette histoire un peu décalée au pairing bien trop rare m'a poussé à le poster pour avoir de premiers avis avant de me jeter dans l'ensemble.

Oui les caractères sont 'uniques' ^.^ mais j'aime le changement, le tout c'est que j'espere etre au moin capable de vous convaincre :p

Enjoy 3 (I hope)

* * *

><p>-Je crois que je me suis trompé,<strong> répondis-je l'air gêné, ma main replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux. <strong>

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie, **sourit avec un léger sarcasme le présentateur de l'émission. **

**Timidement, je souris à mon tour à cet idiot qui croyait me dominer à coup de mots acerbes. Le regard toujours pétillant, teinté d'innocence faisant fondre à mes pieds ce public féminin qui n'avait de cesse de m'aduler. **

-Désolé.

**C'est intéressant de voir à quel point les gens sont courageux face à ceux qu'ils imaginent inférieurs. Étrangement ce lâche n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant d'audace face au répondant de Changmin. **

-Ce n'est rien, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire des tests de QI après tout, **renchérit l'imbécile en riant, micro à la main, on ne peut plus fière. **

**Un test de QI … évaluer le Quotient intellectuel, l'intelligence. Voilà une chose que j'avais toujours trouvé fort drôle. Ce QI, une norme comme le monde aime tant en poser. Celle-ci n'était que la convention actuelle pour évaluer l'intelligence d'une personne.**

**Foutaise. Ils me faisaient tous bien rire, se laisser berner par des chiffres. **

**Je ne saurai dire le mien, je l'ignore, je l'ai toujours ignoré. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais que je suis plus capables que tous ceux qui s'attachent bêtement à ce genre de conformisme, ça me suffit. **

**On me croit simplet, je m'en amuse. Je ne me voile pas, je suis intelligent. Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais été brillant, ni jamais cancre, le genre d'élève moyen à faire juste le minimum pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Je ne travaillais pas, mais j'en donnais l'impression quand il le fallait. Étrangement mon entourage a toujours prit cela pour du sérieux, juste au niveau de mes capacités. De l'école primaire au lycée où j'ai décidé d'arrêter de gâcher mon temps, professeurs comme élèves, tous l'ont cru sans rechigner. Autant dire que ces personnes là ne savent pas à quel point elles m'ont sous-estimées. **

**Cela fait quelques années déjà que j'ai quitté le lycée et rien n'a vraiment changé à ce niveau. Je suis célèbre, une vrai star, mais pour le public, si je brille, ce n'est pas pour ma vivacité d'esprit. **

**Pourtant à conserver cette discrétion dans chacune de mes actions, je dois bien être au dessus de la norme, pas vrai ? Je décide ce que je veux et je pousse les gens à le faire pour moi. Tout le monde m'aide sans forcément le savoir et j'arrive toujours à mes fins dans le plus grand silence. Non, ce n'est pas de la manipulation. C'est plus subtile, plus silencieux, plus sournois encore. **

_**__En réalité ma spécialité, c'est l'empathie. **_

**Je sais ce que les gens veulent, ce qu'ils ressentent parfois avant qu'eux-mêmes ne le remarquent. C'est comique de voir de l'intérieur tout ce que ces ignorants veulent cacher au reste du monde. À force de subir toutes leurs petites tracasseries quotidiennes, j'ai fini par haïr les autres. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Je déteste leurs petits problèmes de cœur sans la moindre importance et pour lesquels ils sont prêt à tant de sacrifice, je haïs leurs joies futiles, j'ai en horreur leurs sentiments de pitié et de reconnaissance qui sont si souvent synonyme de leur égoïsme. **

**Et pour faire bonne figure, j'agis selon leur attente. Parce que je les connais mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Ils me sont reconnaissants, parce qu'ils prennent ça pour de la gentillesse. Stupide. Toute chose à un prix. Et ces ignorants ne savent même pas que je leur fais payer de leurs vies.**

**L'enregistrement est fini, on nous libère enfin. **

-Merci pour votre travail.

**Souriant à toute épreuve, je remercie chaque personne du staff, m'inclinant pour chacun d'eux. Une politesse et une éducation que l'on plait à accorder à ma supposée simplicité d'esprit. Mes affaires à la main je rejoins notre véhicule à travers une mare de fans surexcitées. **

-Attention Junsu,** prévient Yunho alors qu'une main s'accroche à mon bras, laissant l'empreinte de ses ongles dans ma chair découverte. **

**Inquiet, le leader ouvre la porte et nous invite tous à rentrer rapidement, me libérant de la pression devenue douloureuse.**

**Parfois je me demande ce que je fais ici, dans ce genre d'univers. Comment ai-je abandonné la droiture que je m'étais imposée encore enfant. Comment m'étais-je retrouvé si bas, si désabusé ? **

**Un regard vers les lumières qui crépitent de toutes parts à travers les fenêtres de notre van et les souvenirs me reviennent. En réalité je le savais très bien, c'est ce qui me maintenait en vie. **

**Comme tant d'autres, la scène m'avait fasciné dès mon plus jeune âge. Si tôt, si jeune, que ma vie entière s'en était trouvé conditionnée. **

**Petit être perdu sur les planches, j'exécutais docilement les quelques mouvements basiques longuement travaillés que notre professeure, cachée dans les coulisses nous mimait. **

**Plus que la danse elle-même, ce fut l'ambiance qui me marqua. Ces lumières, ces sourires, ces applaudissements, tout était si merveilleux pour l'enfant que j'étais. **

**Tous en ligne, nous avions salué notre public comme les plus grandes stars sous un tonnerre d'encouragements festifs. Le bonheur auquel j'avais gouté ce soir-là, je me promis de le capturer un jour.**

** ___J'avais cinq ans. Mais ce rêve ne m'a jamais quitté depuis._**

**Perdu dans mes pensées, la voix de Yunho me rappela sur terre.**

-Est-ce que ça va ?

**Perplexe, je l'interrogeais en silence, me délectant de cette sorte de détresse qui teintait son regard si fier. Je me fis plus doux, le gentil angel xiah qu'il se plaisait à retrouver, le cœur soudainement volatile. Il baissa les yeux vers mon bras, désignant la marque rougeâtre de griffure de laquelle avaient perlées quelques goutes de sang. **

-Oh, ça. Ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est toujours bon de se sentir aimé, pas vrai ?

**Il sourit, heureux. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il avait toujours aimé cette intonation chantante que prenait mes mots dans certaines situation. Cette sorte d'égocentrisme faussement teinté de doute. Il était satisfait par cette affection que je portais à notre travail. Lui trouvant un certain charme. **

**Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'en réalité, je ne rêvais que de la scène. Chanter ou danser, qu'importe. Lui-même n'avait été qu'un instrument de ma réussite. Un ignorant et fort utile instrument. **

**Plusieurs heures par jour, des années durant, je travaillais d'arrache-pied pour être la hauteur de ce rêve. Ne me laissant de répit que celui que mon corps suppliant demandait. Pendant près de dix ans je m'acharnais pour avoir un jour l'opportunité de me produire devant un public réunit pour moi. **

** ___Rien de tel que le travail pour surpasser mes rivaux et leurs talents._ **

**Yunho aussi était de ce genre-là. Il voulait nous faire grimper les échelons, chanter la meilleure musique, toucher le public. Il voulait les meilleures chansons, moi, je ne rêvais que d'être sur le devant de scène pour les chanter.**

**Nous n'avions jamais particulièrement envisagé de poursuivre notre ambition ensemble. Il voulait être reconnu pour ses talents, je voulais être une star. Nous avions à peu près le même âge et le même acharnement au travail, mais notre similitude s'arrêtait là. **

**La compétition a toujours été rude. Pourtant à cette époque j'avais encore cette illusion que le travail suffirait à atteindre mon objectif. J'étais loin de penser que ce n'était là qu'une étape des sacrifices que cet environnement demandait. ****Rien ne peut plus changer le cœur d'un enfant que ce genre d'atmosphère perfide. **

**Pourtant nous ne lésinions pas sur les efforts. Il faisait partie de ceux qui œuvraient dur pour atteindre ce qu'ils estimaient être parfait. La différence, pouvait sembler infime cependant le gouffre était immense. **

_** __Ce travail, j'y mettais des efforts, il y mettait du cœur.**_

**Les yeux de Changmin me toisait comme il le faisait si souvent. Plus d'une fois j'ai sentis ces interrogations que son regard trahissait si fort. Il était loin d'être le seul, mais il était le plus persistant. S'en était presque amusant. Comme une chasse au trésor, le voir toujours s'approcher si près du but pour s'en éloigner durablement. C'était un divertissement perpétuel que seul le cadet parvenait à m'offrir. Souvent quand je discutais avec Yunho je dois dire. Peut-être savait-il aussi, inconsciemment, il devait le sentir sans le réaliser. **

**Je ne cherchais pas à me moquer, dans le fond je n'avais rien contre le magnae, mais ces situations avaient le don de me faire sentir cette supériorité que les autres peinaient à voir. Rien de plus agréable. **

**Comme toujours pour le détourner, je le taquinais gaiement, sous les expressions amusées de Jaejoong et Yunho. Yoochun ne se gênant pas pour participer lui aussi. Il aimait ce genre d'ambiance pour le détourner de sa nostalgie permanente. En tout altruiste, je poursuivais, pour maintenir cet état de joie qui leur plaisait à tous. **

_** __Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais à moi tout seul, j'étais devenu leur bonne humeur. **_

**Le van s'arrêta et je laissais en paix notre cadet pour me rendre jusqu'au studio où nous étions attendus. A peine rentré, on nous indiquait le chemin pour notre passage obligé au maquillage. Le staff était prêt et le calme bien trop présent. Presque par automatisme je me décidais à revêtir mon rôle de clown pour divertir ces visages sombres qui n'attendaient que cela. Devant mes efforts, les autres membres m'aidèrent avec amusement à réchauffer l'ambiance. Que ne fallait-il pas faire. **

**Nous étions presque prêt, il ne manquait plus que Jaejoong. Les deux pestes décidèrent de combler l'attente en me maltraitant un peu, à coup de chatouilles et autres taquineries. Je savais qu'ils me considéraient tous amicalement. Un bon ami, un bon collègue. Joyeux, heureux, aimable, enfantin, parfois têtu. Une belle image conforme à mon travail. Ils étaient là pour moi.**

** ___Il n'y a qu'avec Yunho que ma relation était différente._ **

**On s'était rencontré pour l'audition. Par hasard, au détour d'un couloir. Il était à la fois perdu et sûr de lui. Du haut de ses onze ans, il ne pensait pas être plus capable que les autres, il pensait juste être capable. Et ça lui suffisait. **

**Amusé, encore empreint de l'innocence de l'enfance, je lui avais souris chaleureusement. Lui souhaitant bonne chance. Pourquoi lui ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je sentais qu'il y croyait, j'y croyais avec lui. **

**Surpris, il m'a aussitôt remercié gaiement. Avec une joie pure. Ce jour-là, il m'a classé parmi les rares personnes qui pouvaient dépasser la solide barrière qu'il avait tissé contre le monde extérieur. Il était entré le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'avais imité peu après dans une pièce adjacente, suivis de quelques autres garçon de notre tranche d'âge. **

**J'avais passé l'audition avec l'assurance qu'elle méritait. Impossible de douter de l'attention que l'on saurait porter à mes talents, à mon travail. **

**On me demanda d'effectuer quelques pas de danse, je m'exécutais. Les regards scrutateurs du jury ne me quittaient pas. Ma petite âme d'enfant fut bouleversée de les sentir juger tant mon physique que ma performance. Jamais je ne m'étais senti si mal à l'aise, mais je ne me démontais pas. Je savais à leurs états d'âme que l'on ne pouvait rien redire à l'un comme à l'autre. **

**Pour mon âge, j'étais plutôt grand, brun, légèrement musclé et les traits fins ourlés d'un regard espiègle. J'attirais facilement l'œil et mon moi de l'époque se contentait de le prendre avec modestie. Mais je le savais. On me qualifiait alors de mignon, par la suite plutôt de séduisant, moi j'aurai simplement dit séducteur. Mais certains mots sont plus adéquats que d'autres. Et ça comme le reste, je savais le cacher. **

**Ce jour-là déjà, je n'avais pas eu à quitter la pièce pour savoir que j'étais pris. Tout en eux l'exprimait si fort, que je n'avais pas eu à douter. J'étais aux anges. **

**Plusieurs de mes congénères furent renvoyés chez eux. Et les rares élus avaient été regroupés quelques semaines plus tard. Il était toujours là, prêt de moi, me considérant comme son seul allié au milieu de ce groupe d'inconnus. Pourtant, j'en étais un aussi, d'inconnu. La confiance qu'il m'accorda alors conditionna l'ensemble de nos relations. Contrairement aux autres, en grandissant je n'avais jamais eu à adapter mon comportement. **

_**__Il m'était d'ores et déjà acquis.**_

**Par pure esprit de provocation, je pris Yunho par les épaules pour aller jusqu'à la salle où nous étions attendus. Je me délectais des sursauts de son esprit presque autant que de son acharnement à clarifier ses pensées. Je me plaisais à me perdre dans le brouhaha de sensations que ma proximité provoquait. **

**Généreux, je m'éloignais à une distance raisonnable et me préparer au début de cette conférence de presse. Tous les cinq en lignes, vêtus de nos plus beaux apparats faussement naturels, de nos coiffures savamment négligées et de nos sourires si joyeux.**

**Sans pouvoir dire d'où ils venaient, les appareils photos nous mitraillèrent sans relâche pendant que les micros envahissants se pressaient jusqu'à nous. **

**Le bal commençait. **

**Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour nous. Pour notre existence, jusqu'à en oublier la leur. Journalistes comme admirateurs, le cœur à l'assaut, palpitant à la moindre occasion, ils vivaient à travers nous. **

**Ce qu'ils pouvaient être drôles. Ridicules même. Les questions fusaient et nous répondions à tour de rôle, suivant un schéma habilement orchestré. Pas une réplique manquante, nous connaissions les règles à la perfection. Sans laisser la moindre note évasive, sans avoir besoin de temps de réflexion qui s'avérait inutile, notre spontanéité passait pour de l'honnêteté. Un jeu de marionnettes dextrement maitrisé, mais où le maitre de jeu demeurait inconnu, dans l'ombre qui lui permettait de contrôle le jeu. **

**Pour ma part, je contrôlais bien plus qu'eux n'en étaient capables. Tapis dans l'ombre et sous les feux des projecteurs. Discret et ostensible. **

**_ __J'étais à la fois marionnettiste et pantin._ **

**Moi qui étais athée, j'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être devenu polythéiste. Apprenant rites et coutumes pour me conformer à chacun. Dans l'espoir unique d'atteindre un public toujours plus varié et surtout plus nombreux.**

**Pour atteindre mon rêve, j'avais enfilé un à un tous les costumes qu'il était nécessaire. La danse, le chant, le théâtre, l'animation, la bienséance et quelques bases pour l'amusement collectif, il fallait être polyvalent pour réussir. **

**Dans mon cas, la tâche était plus simple, je me contentais de suivre la voix que me dictait leur âme, mais dans le fond, il fallait toujours une certaine adresse. **

**J'étais une idole, un chanteur, mais j'avais l'impression d'être avant tout un acteur. Dissimulé derrière son personnage, une image de moi que même ma mère devait peiner à reconnaître. **

**J'avais appris ce que j'aimais, ce que je détestais, ce que j'avais fait de mes années de lycée et quels étaient mes amis … **

_**__Comme un amnésique redécouvre sa vie, moi j'apprenais la mienne.**_

**Les uns après les autres, les magasines se présentaient pour obtenir un rapide entretien que nous accordions avec amabilité. Nous dissimulions toute fatigue sous des raccords de fond de teint, qui seuls nous permettait d'obtenir quelques minutes de répit.**

**Saisissant l'excuse, à l'abri des regards, je soupirais lassement et me redressait rapidement pour rejoindre le groupe. **

**De sa place en retrait, le regard de Yunho se posa sur moi une fois encore. Se sentait-il ainsi obligé de me couver du regard à la moindre occasion ? Pauvre homme qu'il était en lutte avec lui-même. J'avais parfois à cœur de le libérer de son fardeau, pourtant jamais l'idée n'avait dépassé ce stade de simple hypothèse. Je savais pourtant on ne peut mieux ce qu'il supportait, mais les choses me convenaient mieux ainsi. **

**Faire mine de rien, sourire, observer, toucher. Sentir toutes ses réactions s'amplifier à ces banalités quotidiennes, sous couvert d'innocence voilée. **

**Je fis mine de supporter bien mal la situation, au bord de l'épuisement et évite son regard. Son expression se couvre de détresse, son attention toute portée à moi seul. **

**Que croit-il ? Être subtile ? Être unique ? Il m'observe, il se languit. Pour un regard ou un mot que je lui accorde au gré de mes humeurs. Il se croit différent mais il est pareil que tous les autres, en mon pouvoir. **

_** Il le tait, mais son cœur le hurle. Il m'aime. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Les yeux clos, allongé sur le rebord ébréché, je savourais la froideur du marbre rosé. J'avais toujours aimé sentir la douceur apaisante de mon enclos virtuel. En retrait, loin des sentiments de tous ces gens qui s'évertuaient à m'attaquer le cœur et l'esprit sans relâche. Dos au monde, sur la pierre polie, je soulageais autant que possible mon corps des tourments de mon âme. **

**Jamais je n'avais eu à s'expliquer sur cette habitude que tous avaient prise pour une lubie supplémentaire de leur joyeux dauphin. Les quelques interrogations sans réponse et boutades des premiers mois passées, ils avaient tous appris à me laisser ce moment de quiétude. A quoi bon expliquer ? Comment leur dire que le froid de la pierre reflétait celui de mon cœur, le complétant pour l'apaiser des tracas dont ils étaient parfois la cause.**

**Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, signe d'une présence supplémentaire. Ma bulle de sérénité s'évapora, pourtant je décidais de ne pas réagir envers mon observateur anonyme. Cette douceur, cette affection pincée d'inquiétude maintenue par une distance jugée raisonnable. **

_** Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les paupières pour sentir la présence de Yunho. **_

**Au lointain j'entendis Changmin et Jaejoong se disputer comme à leur habitude. Un bain d'amusement mêlé à de l'affection qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait laisser percer à jour. Et de ce que je percevais d'ici, Yoochun était également là pour profiter du divertissement. **

**Après quelques minutes de plaisanterie, Jaejoong parvint finalement à mettre fin à son combat avec le magnae pour convaincre Yoochun de manger. Je pouvais déjà l'entendre parler de nous convaincre, moi et Yunho, de les rejoindre à table. Lubie de bonne figure que Jaejoong avait développée avec le temps. Trop fier de pouvoir prétendre, en toute bonne foi, à l'existence de nos bons moments familiaux, comme il se plaisait à les appeler. **

**En effet, sa première victoire concrétisée, il vint aux cotés du leader pour l'encourager à avaler quelque chose. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et lui offrit un sourire et une petite accolade à l'épaule. Puis il retourna à sa conversation tumultueuse avec le plus jeune, lui confiant en partant, à demi-mot, la tache déplaisante de me persuader à mon tour. **

**De son coin en retrait, Yunho m'observait à nouveau. L'attention qu'il avait détournée un court instant était à nouveau mienne. Hésitant, il effleura du regard mon visage paisible, s'arrêtant sur mes paupières fermées. Empli de tendresse, il hésita à me laisser à cette tranquillité qu'il me savait aspirer. **

-J'arrive dans un instant Yunho,** murmurais-je avant même de m'en rendre compte. Coupant court à ses réflexions. **

**Un sourire éclaira son visage et il s'éloigna sans rien attendre de plus, l'esprit léger. L'une des rares choses que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre. Quand autour tous ces esprits se battaient pour leur justice, étouffées sous un amas de considération futiles, Yunho lui prenait les choses avec simplicité. Avec sincérité et confiance. **

**S'il voyait les choses telles que je les vois, certainement ne laisserait-il pas si facilement sa confiance s'évaporer aux mains acides qui nous entouraient. Cette simple raison me donnait souvent envie de lui crier au visage toutes ces ignominies que les gens cachent aux regards des autres. Lui hurler les vices humains qu'il se plaisait à ignorer sous couvert d'optimisme. Lui montrer tous ces mensonges qui constituaient notre vie. La sienne autant que la mienne.**

**Parfois, à quelques rares instants, je le sentais pourtant douter. D'un mot, d'un regard, d'un homme. Mais jamais son honnêteté ne lui avait permis de pousser plus loin sa suspicion sans fondement. Idiote confiance aveugle. Loin de l'intelligence que son éducation, sa droiture et son implication laissait entrevoir.**

**Incapable de suspecter les malversations dont il était, par contrainte, le centre de rotation. Ces exigences inconvenantes auxquelles il avait pourtant été confronté à mes cotés. Cette hypocrisie fallacieuse et suffocante qui sans effort pouvait à ronger la naïveté de quiconque. **

**Ces comportements faiblement refrénés, qui cachés derrière ces sourires lumineux que l'on nous offrait à foison, ont forcé mes pupilles à confronter ce monde que je ne connaissais pas encore. Comment pouvait-il encore les ignorer avec conviction ?**

**Son ignorance recouvrait de mépris le respect que je portais à l'homme mesuré qu'il s'efforçait d'être pour notre bien à tous. **

_** Crédulité. Après tout, c'était sur cela que reposait son amour. **_

**Une pure crédulité enfantine que je supportais de moins en moins tant elle était aveugle à mon égard. **

**Bercé par les illusions plaisantes que j'avais construites jour après jour. Pris d'admiration pour la figure enfantine aux accents angéliques que j'entretenais sans efforts. Le jeune homme appliqué et serviable, au grand cœur qu'il imaginait derrière chaque marque de bonté que je lui prêtais. **

**Je m'asseyais sur ma pierre, mon menton reposant sur mes genoux. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la pièce où je les savais rassemblés à discuter autour de leurs plats. Des sourires pleins de légèreté, quelques soupirs faussement ennuyés, quelques traces de fatigue. Des instants qui se poursuivaient en mon absence. Des échanges naturels, honnêtes que je sentais si loin de moi, maintenu dans une cage invisible. Ma prison. **

**Le temps faisant, je percevais régulièrement dans un sursaut émotionnel les précisions de ces pensées qui m'échappaient jusqu'à lors. De ces secrets enfouis, ces sentiments honteux que l'on retenait et que le plus souvent je souhaitais oublier de tout mon cœur. **

**Je pris une profonde inspiration et me levais prêt à les rejoindre.**

**Tous quatre attablés, leurs sourires m'accueillirent. Yoochun m'invita à rejoindre la place à ses cotés, entre lui et Yunho et Jaejoong déposa un bol devant moi. Reprenant mes habitudes si bien développées, je m'adaptais à l'ambiance avec subtilité. Plaisantant, taquinant Changmin entre deux bouchées, partageant une étreinte avec Yoochun. Pas la moindre fausse note. **

**_ Une douce mélodie qui glissait sans cesse contre la carapace de mon âme méfiante._ **

**Refusant de briser leur paisibilité, je forçais mon entrain pour me fondre dans l'ambiance, recevant une fois encore leur pleine affection. Un simple geste envers Yunho et me voilà envahis par sa reconnaissance à laquelle je n'appelais pas. **

**Pourtant, l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression de moi-même m'y perdre dans cette douceur sereine. **

**Le repas finit, l'instant de perfection terminé, Jaejoong s'empressa vers sa chambre. Cherchant un repos qu'il jugeait amplement mérité pendant que Yunho était assigné à s'occuper du rangement sommaire. L'un après l'autre, Yoochun et Changmin rejoignirent à leur tour leurs lits. **

**Un peu plus loi, appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, j'observais Yunho à la tâche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'arrêta immédiatement dans ma direction et vint à mes cotés. **

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? **Demanda-t-il doucement. La voix basse, craignant de déranger les trois potentiels dormeurs au sommeil de plomb. **

**Sans répondre, le visage impassible, j'accrochai son regard. L'air interrogatif, il resta immobile à me contempler. **

**L'envie me démangeais de dissoudre dès à présent par moi-même sa candeur puérile. Personne mieux que moi ne pourrait lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il ne voyait pas. J'étais le plus à même de lui faire comprendre. **

**Par ma seule volonté je pouvais écraser d'un tour de bras tout cet attachement développé à mon égard, pour enfin lui faire réaliser... **

** _Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent._ **

**Je me redressais face à lui, suscitant un peu plus son intérêt autant que son anticipation. Peu à peu, ses scénarios fantasques se rappelaient à son souvenir, appelés par mes yeux insistants. Il était attentif au moindre de mes mouvements, à chaque battement de cil ou tremblement de mon corps. **

**Je soulevais lentement mes mains et les posais contre ses clavicules, le faisant sursauter légèrement. **

**Avec langueur, ma main droite glissa le long de sa nuque pour se caler dans ses cheveux. Mes yeux rivés dans ceux de Yunho, j'esquissai un bref sourire, capturant ainsi toute l'attention qu'il était capable de donner. Enchanté du tressaut que je ressentis chez lui, de cette accélération de son organe vital, je me plus à demeurer ainsi un instant. **

**Sous la pulpe de mes doigts, ses battements cardiaques résonnaient plus fort que je ne le croyais possible. Je me laissais emporter par la mélodie avec ravissement. Un rare sursaut d'émotions tumultueuses et incontrôlables que je savourais sans retenue. **

**Je refusais de le croire avec confiance et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à en douter … **

_** Seul le cœur de Yunho avait cette saveur de sincérité.**_

**Sans prévenir, je profitais de son émoi et engageais un baiser. Subtile et délicat, pourtant je ne pouvais douter de l'abandon qui m'était fait. Avec fierté et satisfaction, j'appréciais de sentir le leader fondre sous mon toucher. Goûtant au fruit défendu, succombant à la douceur qu'il appelait en silence et que je lui offrais avec grâce. **

**Je m'écartais, lui laissant un instant pour se remettre et me réinstallais contre le cuir du fauteuil pour l'observer en silence. Tant de confiance aveugle coulée d'espoir et de satisfaction. Aucun doute, aucune crainte. Pourquoi ? Comment ? **

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire si facilement, ça te perdra Yunho, **lâchais-je d'une voix tintée de rancœur muette. **

**Le regard interrogateur, il fronça les sourcils. L'esprit encore perdu à notre récent échange, il ne se renfrogna pas à mes propos de désillusion à peine voilée. **

**Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je poursuivais, bien décidé à enfin lui ouvrir les yeux. **

-N'importe qui n'a qu'à percer d'une aiguille ton voile de fer pour te dominer sans effort. Tu crois connaître des gens qui ne font que t'utiliser et tu te laisses faire sans jamais rien remettre en doute, **dis-je d'une voix neutre, retenu sans savoir pourquoi de me laisser aller à plus de violence verbale.**

**Il ne répondit pas, me laissant gracieusement poursuivre mon flot de pensées sans aucune remise en cause. **

-Tu as cette manière de toujours céder à chacune de mes volontés. Tu crois me connaître juste parce que nous avons passé ces années l'un à coté de l'autre à grandir, sauf que dans le fond tu es resté avec cet enfant, **murmurais-je la voix étouffée par une sensation inconnue qui commençait à parcourir mes veines. **

**En face de moi, je le vis interloqué, l'anxiété s'emparant de son esprit. Celle de mes mots ou de la vérité, j'aurais bien été incapable de le dire, mais je le sentais enfin douter.**

-Je ne suis pas aussi simple et attentionné que tu le crois. Tu ne vois en moi que ce que j'accepte de te montrer. Mais pas une seule fois tu ne t'es dit que je pouvais chercher à mal. Jamais. Et pourtant tu aurais dû Yunho. Ne te sens-tu pas gêné ? **Ajoutais-je avec un dégoût notable. **

**Pendant un long moment le souvenir de mes mots résonnèrent dans le silence, recouvrant d'une barrière infranchissable l'accès à son esprit. Insondables, ses pensées et ses sentiments bourdonnèrent en vrac sans jamais se laisser attraper. **

-Junsu, **commença-t-il d'une voix douce après quelques instants, appelant à lui mon attention. **Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris avec le temps. J'ai bien vu que tu perçais les hommes à jour bien plus que tu ne l'aurais souhaité.

**Les dents serrées je lui jetais un regard dur. Je détestais cette assurance qui croissait en lui, comme s'il connaissait plus de moi que je n'en savais de lui. **

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, **grinçais-je entre mes dents serrées. **

-Peut-être pas vraiment, **dit-il sans réfléchir. **

**Je l'observais l'esprit vide, tandis qu'il m'exposait de ces sentiments que j'ignorais. Ou plutôt que j'avais toujours refusé de voir en face. **

-Je n'ai probablement pas cette intelligence, ta sensibilité, mais pour avoir passé une dizaine d'année à tes cotés, je crois connaître suffisamment le vrai Junsu,** expliqua-t-il plein de délicatesse et de précautions.** Peut-être pas aussi bien que je le voudrais et peut être avec bien moins de nuance que tu n'en aurais à ma place, mais visiblement bien plus que tu n'es capable de le voir toi-même.

**Je haïssais ses prétentions qu'il exhibait, persuadé d'être si plus proche de la vérité. Ce qui ressemblait à de la colère naquit, pour la première fois. **

**Les réponses acerbes et réflexions tranchantes me brûlaient les lèvres. Tout ce que j'aurai voulu répondre s'amoncelait au fond de ma gorge, me laissant incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase. **

-Pour moi, ta méfiance n'a l'air que d'une souffrance d'enfant blessé, **murmura-t-il avec compassion.** Celle de ce petit enfant humble qui se plaisait à simplement connaître les autres. Celui que j'ai laissé disparaître en croyant à son sourire.

**Comme du venin, les mots s'infiltraient sous sa carapace de verre ébréchée que je m'évertuais à maintenir. Glissant sur ma peau pour rencontrer mon cœur renforcé par cette sincérité qui scintillait et que je sentais en Yunho, si forte, d'une ardeur encore inconnue. **

-Ne crois pas que je suis idiot parce que je choisis de ne pas crouler sous les bassesses qui nous entourent, **continua-t-il sans pitié et pourtant couvert de bienveillance. **Tu arrives peut-être à lire le cœur des gens, Junsu, mais tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre le tien.

**Les mots heurtèrent violemment ma poitrine, me faisant grincer des dents. Réveillant en moi des démons que je croyais détruits. **

_**À trop porter les sentiments des autres, j'en avais fini par en oublier les miens.**_

**Sous mes poings serrés, je sentais la rage se déverser à chacune de ses paroles. Je frappais le mur pour épancher la violence de mon tourment. Mes dents fermement serrées percèrent ma lèvre, laissant perler une goutte rougeâtre. Le corps tremblant, je laissais mon front s'échouer contre le papier peint. Un gémissement, signe de ma douleur morale passa la barrière de mes lèvres. **

**Depuis combien de temps mes sentiments n'avaient-ils plus fait surface de la sorte ? De vrais sentiments, naturels, spontanés, loin de ces simulacres que je tenais régulièrement. **

**Yunho s'avança vers moi pour me redresser. Sa main rejoignit le bas de ma mâchoire, caressant du pouce le bas mon visage ravagé. Je le laissais faire, appréciant le contact délicat. Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, j'étais perdu. Pour la première fois, j'étais incapable de lire au fond de ses orbes noirs. **

**Avant même que je ne le remarque, mes yeux s'embuèrent. De la rage, de la colère, de la tristesse... **

**Une pluie de larmes dévala le long de mon visage en quelques secondes. **

**De l'espoir. **

**Des larmes d'émotion tout simplement. **


End file.
